Camino hacia la mafia
by Brendan94
Summary: La historia continua para Tsuna y sus amigos luego de volver a su presente.


**Bueno, este es mi tercer fic y como ven se trata de lo que sucede luego de que Tsuna vuelve a Nanimori (tras haber luchado con Byakuran)**

**Espero les agrade!**

***...*-Significa que esta pensado o.o**

** Camino hacia la mafia:**

**Capitulo 1: De regreso al presente.**

Luego de que Tsuna derrotara a Byakuran y los arcobalenos fueran revividos por Uni, el, Reborn y sus amigos fueron enviados de regreso al pasado gracias a la ayuda de Irie, Spanner y Giannini.

De aquellos sucesos del futuro, ya habían transcurrido dos largas semanas para el próximo jefe de la mafia y sus guardianes, ya que desde que regresaron al pasado, Reborn les había estado entrenando arduamente durante todos los días, y con ayuda de Colonello y Lal Mirch, los entrenamientos habían sido bastante duros para cada uno…

-Ahh…- suspiraba Tsuna mientras que caminaba en dirección al instituto.- Me pregunto cuando podré descansar…

-Como siempre eres patético, Tsuna.- Dijo el pequeño asesino mientras salía de un poste de luz.

-¡Reborn!.- Grito sorprendido Tsuna antes de que el pequeño bebé saltara y le diera una fuerte patada en la cabeza, producto del golpe Tsuna calló fuertemente en el piso.- ¡Itai! ¿¡Porque hiciste eso Reborn!.- Reprochaba Tsuna mientras se levantaba con esfuerzo.

-Aun cuando hayas derrotado a Byakuran, sigues siendo el Dame-Tsuna de siempre.- Respondió mientras daba un pequeño suspiro.

-Uhh…- Soltaba Tsuna unas pequeñas lagrimas de lloriqueo.

-¡Décimo!.- Interrumpiendo un chico alto de pelo plateado el patético lloriqueo de Tsuna.-¡Muy buenos días Décimo, Reborn-san!

-¡Gokudera-kun! Buenos días.

-¡Que grata coincidencia el encontrarme con usted Décimo!.- Gritaba mientras le salían lágrimas de obvia felicidad.

-Ajajá...-Reía Tsuna mientras le caía una gotita por la cabeza.-¡Oh! Ahí viene Yamamoto.-Empezando a saludar a Yamamoto que venia desde otra calle.

-¡Hola Tsuna, Gokudera, pequeñajo!.- Respondía el saludo Yamamoto, con su usual sonrisa y carácter apacible.

-Tch…¿Qué haces aquí idiota del béisbol?.- Respondió Gokudera de mala gana.

-¡Gokudera-kun!.-Decía Tsuna tratando de tranquilizarlo.

-Jajá jajá.- Reía Yamamoto divertidamente.- Tan alegres como siempre.

-*¡Tu eres el que menos debe decirlo!*-se decía Tsuna.

Así los tres seguidos por el hitman, partieron corriendo hacia el instituto.

Tsuna , Gokudera y Yamamoto, como siempre llegaban tarde al instituto. Y evitando fervientemente a Hibari, que a pesar de haberse graduado del instituto, seguía rondando por los pasillos revisando que todo estuviera en orden.

Lograron llegar a las clases a salvo, o eso pensaban cuando fueron reprendidos por el profesor y ganándose un castigo cada uno.

-Ah…- suspiraba Tsuna luego de sentarse en su pupitre.- Ahora debo quedarme luego de clases…

-Usted solamente de la orden Décimo, y yo lo hare volar…-Sacando dos dinamitas de su bolsillo.

-¡Wuaaa!.- Tsuna saltó hasta el puesto de Gokudera y ocultando la dinamita de donde Gokudera la había sacado.-¡Gokudera-kun! ¡No debes de hacer eso!.- Mirando a todos lados para verificar si nadie había visto.

-Si el Décimo así lo quiere…-Con cara de decepción.

Así transcurrió el resto del día, Gokudera dándole un sermón a Yamamoto de cuantos años deberían pasar para que pudiera ser un guardián ejemplar para Tsuna, Yamamoto reía alegremente por lo divertido que se veía Gokudera y Tsuna tratando de bajarle los humos a Hibari, que les estaba advirtiendo a los tres que hacían demasiado ruido.

¡Ahhh! el maestro me dejo demasiado tiempo en el instituto por el castigo… ¡Ahora Reborn me matara por llegar tarde al entrenamiento!.- Gritaba Tsuna mientras corría hasta la montaña donde había entrenado por última vez, y se agarraba la cabeza pensando en lo que le haría Reborn…

Gokudera y Yamamoto habían salido mucho antes que Tsuna, ya que el castigo que les toco era resolver un problema de ecuación, el cual Gokudera resolvió inmediatamente e intento ayudar a Tsuna, pero fue echado por el profesor. A Yamamoto le costo bastante, pero al final fue capaz de resolver el problema dejando a Tsuna solo, y el ni siquiera había empezado por el ejercicio. Si no fuera porque el profesor se apiado de el y lo dejo salir sin resolver el ejercicio, Reborn seguro que lo asesinaba, pero aun así se le hacia tarde…

Uf… uf… creo… creo que llegue a tiempo.- Tsuna se sentó en el suelo para retomar el aire.- ¿Pero… donde esta Reborn?

De la nada, salen rocas gigantes hacia Tsuna, el asustado se agacho y logro esquivarla. Pero eso no era todo, otra vez, como por arte de magia, salio de la nada una lagartija de ojos saltones gigante y cola enroscada, a Tsuna le pareció conocida, pero como la lagartija empezó a perseguirlo no tuvo tiempo de pensar, si no de correr.

-¡Whaaaa! ¡De donde salio esta cosa!.- Decía Tsuna corriendo por su vida y saliéndole lagrimas por los ojos.

-No es una cosa.-Dijo una voz conocida para el joven jefe.- Es León.- En la cabeza de la lagartija, aparece el pequeño hitman.

-¡Reborn!.- Grito Tsuna.-*Con razón me pareció conocido…*- Pensó Tsuna.- ¡Dile a León que deje de perseguirme!.

-Solo esta buscando comida.- Explico deforma desinteresada.

-¿¡Y yo soy comida!.- Gritó molesto el vongola, quien al girar su cabeza para gritarle a Reborn, no se fijo que se dirigía a la roca de antes, que se había incrustado en el suelo,y cuando volvió su vista hacia al frente, choco súbitamente con ella dejándolo inconsciente.

Reborn bajo de León, que luego paso a su tamaño normal y se volvió a transformar, esta vez en una cubeta llena de agua, la cual fue lanzada por Reborn hacia Tsuna.

-¡Ahh!-levantándose y mirando de un lado a otro desorientado.

-Ya despierta Tsuna.- Dándole un golpe en la cabeza.- Es hora de entrenar.

-Uhh...-mientras se acariciaba la cabeza.-¿Por qué tengo que entrenar?.

-Por que tu serás el siguiente jefe de la familia Vongola.-Dijo de manera seria.

-¡No puede ser! ¡Yo no quiero ser el jefe de una familia mafiosa!.

-Ya es demasiado tarde, Tsuna.-Dijo sonriente el hitman.-Eres el descendiente de Primo y el único que ah pasado las pruebas de los anillos y el sucesor de los Vongola. ¡Ahora deja de quejarte y a entrenar!.- Agarrando a Tsuna de la camisa y arrastrándolo hasta donde ellos entrenarían.

-Ah…-Dando un suspiro mientras se colocaba sus guantes.- ¿Qué vamos a entrenar hoy Reborn?.

-Pelearas conmigo.- Aclaro el arcobaleno serio.- Y esta vez no seré suave contigo, Tsuna.

-¿¡Pelear contigo!. ¡No quiero! La última vez que luchamos fue con ayuda.

-Ya te dije que esa vez fui suave contigo, pero ahora lo are para matarte, así que si no te esfuerzas, simplemente morirás.

-¡Glup!.-Trago las píldoras y se puso en híper modo.-Comencemos.-dijo Tsuna serenamente.

-Je.-Sonreía satisfecho Reborn por la respuesta de su alumno.

Y así empezó el entrenamiento de Tsuna, Reborn hizo que León se transformara en una pistola y empezó a dispararle a Tsuna, pero fueron esquivados con gran velocidad, Tsuna se puso a volar y empezó a cargarse las llamas de ultima voluntad en sus manos para hacer el X-Bunner, Reborn se dio cuenta de esto y con una velocidad tan o mas rápida que la de Tsuna, se dirigió hasta a el y pego un gran salto. En un segundo, el arcobaleno estuvo de frente a Tsuna y disparo directo a la cabeza de el, pero Tsuna había desaparecido de su vista, al darse cuenta de que Tsuna se encontraba detrás de el, intento girar lo mas rápido posible para disparar, pero Tsuna ya había terminado de cargar las llamas.

-¡X-Bunner aéreo!.- Disparo una gran cantidad de llamas concentradas en su mano derecha, Reborn solo pudo cruzar sus brazos para protegerse de aquel ataque. Tsuna bajo hasta al suelo y espero para ver si ya había ganado, pero al no ver a Reborn se preocupo bastante y se dispuso a volar nuevamente, pero antes de darse cuenta Reborn estaba detrás de el con su pistola a unos 2 centímetros de la cabeza de Tsuna.

-Aun eres muy ingenuo, Tsuna.- Retirando la pistola para luego transformarse en la lagartija que era.- Es hora de que volvamos, se esta haciendo tarde.

-Si.-Saliendo del híper modo.

Otro día había pasado en la ciudad de Nanimori, Tsuna se encontraba recargado en una de las ventadas de los pasillos del instituto, había estado reflexionando sobre todo lo que le había ocurrido hasta ahora. Nunca en su vida podría haberse imaginado que, la llegada de ese pequeño pero letal asesino habría cambiado tan drásticamente su vida. A pesar de no querer ser el jefe de los vongola, todo lo que le había ocurrido en este tiempo, lo recordaba con alegría, omitiendo los momentos de amargura que le hacia pasar Reborn.

Así estuvo durante todo el receso del almuerzo, cuando escucho entre susurros su nombre. Dos chicas que se encontraba a unos pasos de el lo miraban fijamente. Tsuna cerró los ojos y presto atención a lo que las chicas decían.

-¿Ese es Tsuna?.-Dijo la chica de pelo largo y de color rubio.

-Si.-Contesto la otra chica, de pelo corto y color castaño.

-¡Es tan lindo!.- Dijo emocionada la rubia.

-*¿¡Lindo?*.-Pensó casi cayendo de la impresión. Tsuna se ruborizo casi de inmediato, y con el nerviosismo que le provoco la conversación de esas chicas, decidió retirarse hasta la azotea.

Camino rápidamente con la mirada en el piso, aun estaba ruborizado y no quería que nadie notara esto. Sin darse cuenta choco con algo, o mejor dicho alguien haciendo que Tsuna cayera hacia atrás.

-Ow, ow, ow.-Mientras se levantaba.-Lo siento muchísimo… ¡Iiiiih!.- No pudo evitar chillar al ver que era uno de los matones del instituto.

El tipo era Shunske Makihara, estaba en tercer año por segunda vez. Se paro de manera amenazante y con mirada asesina miro a Tsuna.

-¡Sabes lo que has hecho!.-Dijo ferozmente.-E-espera… Tu eres Sawada Tsunayoshi…-Poniendo sus manos en los hombros de Tsuna.-¡Lo siento!.-Mientras retrocedía y luego se puso a correr.

-¿Eh…?.-Tsuna no podía entender lo que acababa de suceder, uno de os matones del instituto había echado a correr al ver quien era.

-Hola Tsuna.-Saludaba alegremente Yamamoto detrás de el.

-¡Hola Sawada!.- Detrás de Yamamoto salía Ryohei.

-Yamamoto, Oni-san.-Fue lo único que dijo Tsuna, mientras seguía pensando que sucedía.

-¿Ocurrió algo Tsuna?.-Pregunto Yamamoto curioso al ver a su amigo pensativo.

-Bueno, es que…-Tsuna le contó todo lo que acababa de pasar a Yamamoto y a Ryohei.

-Ajajá, que gracioso.-Reía Yamamoto.

-¡Gracioso nada!.-Decía Tsuna mientras le caía una gotita por la cabeza.

-¡Ah! Sobre eso.-Dijo Ryohei captando la atención de ambos.- Mi maestro y el pequeñín dijeron que debía infundarles respeto hacia ti.-Mientras recordaba.- Así que les dije a todos los de mi clase, que si se metían contigo… ¡Se ganarían una golpiza AL EXTREMO!

-¿¡Queee!.- Grito al unísono.

Yamamoto solo reía por lo sucedido, y Tsuna solo pegaba pequeños lloriqueos mientras decía.- ¡Con esto, definitivamente perecemos mafiosos!. Ryohei no parecía entender el problema.

-¡No te preocupes Sawada!, si se meten contigo… ¡Te ayudare AL EXTREMO!

-¡Ese es el problema!.-Mientras seguía llorando.

En la casa de Tsuna, Reborn estaba en el comedor tomando tranquilamente su café cuando Tsuna entra súbitamente al cuarto.

-¡Reborn!.-Grito Tsuna molesto.-¡Que significa eso de amenazar para que me tengan respeto!.

-Un jefe debe infundar respeto.-Aclaro mientras daba otro sorbo a su café.

-¡Pero esa no es la manera!.-Bufó molesto

-Ryohei lo malinterpreto.-Aclaro Reborn mientras dejaba la taza de café en la mesa.-Por eso le pedí a Gokudera que te ayudara a ser respetado.

-¿Gokudera-Kun? Ahora que lo mencionas… No lo eh visto en todo el día.

-Je.-Sonreía el pequeño asesino.

**Bueno espero les haya gustado, si hay algun error o algo que no les gusto solo dejenlo en los review y tratare de corregirlo ^_^!**

**Grax por leerlo**

**see ya.**


End file.
